The primary purpose of this contract is to provide technical and logistical support to the National Cancer Institute's (NCI) Smoking and Tobacco Control Program (STCP). Located in NCI's Division of Cancer Prevention and Control, the STCP develops effective research in tobacco use prevention and cessation and disseminates research results to a national scientific and public health audience. Technical and logistic support services are essential to maintain a national focus on prevention of spitting tobacco use, to coordinate the nation's medical and dental health professionals and to further develop tobacco use cessation and prevention research. This project will provide access to content-specific scientific expertise, conference and meeting support, writing, editing and publication preparation, planning and data management and data analysis support. This project will provide support services essential to the NCI's efforts to effectively reduce cancer incidence and mortality caused by tobacco use.